1. Technical Field
The technology disclosed herein relates to an imaging device having a flash mechanism.
2. Background Information
Imaging devices having a flash mechanism that can be stowed in a camera housing have been known up to now (see, for example, Japanese Patent No. 4,434,656). This imaging device has a first arm that rotates around a first rotating central axis located within a storage space, a second arm that is supported by the first arm and rotates around a second rotating central axis, and a light emitting component that is supported by the second arm and emits flash light.